


Remember Me, Remember Me Too

by shelley_beans



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Action/Adventure, American Horror Story: Apocalypse Spoilers, Apocalypse, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gay Pride, Pride, Romance, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelley_beans/pseuds/shelley_beans
Summary: The apocalypse is now. Fire and reign are about to to take the throne of the universe. Fates of the coven and the rest of the human race are at stake. Alice Kelley and her compelling mind has recollective dreams of the destruction to come. The witch struggles with the burden of knowledge and having a limited amount of power to stop it. That is, until she meets Mallory. With Michael Langdon becoming aware of the extent of his powers, so is young Mallory, gaining the strength equivalent of a supreme witch. Alice, knowing the key signs of a rising supreme, does everything in her power to protect Mallory. Together they sprint against the clock, desperate to save the lives of thousands and their almighty coven from the wrath of the antichrist.
Relationships: Mallory (American Horror Story)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Prophecies (Alice)

_Alice_

Fire blinded. Heat scorched. Casualties never ended. It clouded everything around me.  
One breath in.  
Where is she? Orange arrays suffocated my senses, and looking down I saw blood. Lots of it. Life being drained from my body, so I used the last of my energy to clench my hand. She’s there. I felt around her fingers. She spoke so rapidly to me and when I didn’t answer she screamed what sounded like my name. Nothing is tangible now that my life is swiftly slipping away. My eyes searched for my sisters, the coven. My haven.  
One breath out.  
My heart withiring with my soul. I look down at her torso. Blood wet through. Nothing made sense. How did we get here? I was losing everything, but my mind couldn’t process what that everything was.  
One breath in.  
I only had one more. There wasn’t a way to distinguish her face, but with everything I had my hand brought her eyes to mine. They were brown, like the chocolate I used to hide in my bedside drawer for a midnight snack. That’s when a spark of a memory came back. Chocolate. We used to share it. While we read together, her and I. But who was she? Her thumb caressed my cheekbone. The daze of her distress disintegrated as my vision was blocked by a dark fog. She was the last person I saw. The last person I remember. And then I was gone.

A familiar hand gently rocked me awake. Gradually, I pulled my mind away from my lethargic state and saw Zoe at my bedside, still in her pajamas. Her eyes screamed empathy.  
“You okay?” she asked.  
Sitting myself upright, I swiped my hands over my face a couple of times. An insignificant attempt to get the dream as far away from me as possible.  
Zoe dipped her head to better read my face. “Same one?”  
Yanking the covers off of my legs, I sat closer to her.  
“They’re getting more frequent.” I replied, “More vivid.”  
Zoe took her arm and pulled me into her. Being roommates, we saw the best and the worst in each other. We were best friends, after all.

It had taken me awhile to warm up to people in the Coven. I was only eight years old, and the only witches who lived here were Nan, Cordelia, and Fiona. Because of an incident with my birth parents that left my vocal chords to be damaged goods, I had been a mute when Cordelia took me in. She taught me how to sign for things I needed, but out of everybody in the house, only she knew how to. For everybody else it was too difficult, so I stayed silent most of the time anyway.  
A long while after that came Queenie and then soon after that, Madison. When Zoe arrived, the two of us became fast friends. She had a full knowledge the way I adapted to communicate, to which I was surprised but also intrigued. We would stay up all night telling each other stories and gossiping about movies and TV shows. Since then, we were always quick with protecting one another. We knew each other's mannerisms and habits. So she recognized my resentment, even if she didn’t fully understand it.

“Maybe it’s just an alternate universe, and these dreams are just sheer symbolism?” Zoe suggested, trying to give me some leverage on my thoughts.  
“That’s the thing,” I exclaimed, “every aspect of my life is included in this dream. You’re there, Cordelia’s there. I just can’t pinpoint who… _that_ girl is." Breezing past Zoe, I rummaged through my dresser for a pair of warm socks. Witches had impeccable sense of state of mind, so it made me frustrated that these dreams had been invading my nights for the last month.  
“Am I getting weak?” I asked Zoe, putting on my socks. “I mean, I’m a witch I should be able to control my mind.”  
She shook her head, “You’re not. Trust me, you’re one of the most resourceful witches on the council.”  
I laughed out of disbelief. “If that was true then I don’t think my mind would be so scrambled right now.” I sighed, “I think I need some tea.”  
Walking out of the room, part of me wanted to believe that Zoe was right. My first months in the Coven, I was so broken down from the trauma of my birth-parents, them being terrified of my abilities that I hid my powers. It was Cordelia who gave me the confidence to let them out, since that’s what the Coven is for. There’s no doubt I have had plenty of room for my powers to grow, it’s just lately it felt like they were weaning, almost.  
In the kitchen, I grabbed the kettle and started boiling some water, grabbed the chamomile tea from the cupboard, and set it in a filter mug on the counter. The whole time I made the tea my mind dug around thinking about where I could have seen that girl before. With my thoughts occupied, I stopped paying attention to what I was doing and ended up putting too much honey on my spoon, but it got mixed in anyway. Too bothered to care, I just needed a distraction. Almost as if someone heard my thoughts, a figure to my right snapped me out of my trance and I jumped.  
“Someone’s up early for a Saturday.”  
Cordelia stood before me. She smiled, already dressed for the day in one of her signature witch-esque white top and black-bottom outfits. My lungs exhaled a sigh of relief, and I went back to making the tea.  
“Couldn’t sleep.” I replied, swirling the spoon in my mug, “But speak for yourself.”  
I put the tea tin back in the cupboard and moved to the table. “Why are you awake?”  
“Just thought I might get a jump start on the day,” she said.  
Cordelia placed herself in the chair adjacent from mine. She smiled sweetly at me, as if this was the last time we would ever have an intimate breakfast with each other. Some days it did feel that way. Ever since Robichaux’s became open to witches seeking a place to call home, the council’s time has been nothing but lessons and core power training for the girls. It was rare for me to have some quality time with just Cordelia.  
“You doing okay?” she asked.  
I shook my head, “Why does everyone keep asking me that? Just the occasional nightmare, it’s no big deal.”  
“Wasn’t always like that.” Warmly, Cordelia smiled at me, “Do you remember the first time you woke me up because you had a nightmare?”  
Looking up from my mug, I smiled back at Cordelia. My mind raced back to when I was eight, still new to the Coven. I had shared a room with Nan at first, but her ability to read minds was strong, and she complained that she couldn’t sleep at night because of all my nightmares. So, I moved into a room by myself, but the terrors of my dreams still remained. With my vocal chords gone, there was no one to hear me. I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t yell. Whenever the nightmares happened, I would go to Cordelia’s room. My tiny legs shook, terrified at being turned away. Cordelia woke up when I tapped her, and I hesitated. I didn’t know how to communicate what was going on, but I didn’t need to. She sat up and put her hands on my cheeks, saying, “It’s okay. You’re safe.” Cordelia treated me in a way that my parents never did. She treated me like a person.  
“I was so defenseless back then.” I smiled.  
Cordelia kept her eyes locked to me, “And that’s different now, isn’t it?”  
I nodded my head.  
“Is that why you won’t tell me what’s really going on?” she asked.  
Not once has Cordelia been hesitant to confront my secrets. My body sulked down a bit. Lying was never in my favor. She could see through my lies, my pain, and my conflicted mind. Whatever was going on inside my head, Cordelia knew it way before I did.  
I sighed. “Promise me you won’t think it’s crazy?”  
She smirked, “Why would I think that?”  
“Madison would have,” I mumbled.  
Cordelia rose from the table to sit me down in the chair next to her.  
“You don’t have to worry about that. Madison has been in her own personal hell for two years now. Which, I assume is doing some kind of volunteer work.”  
I snorted, “Or working retail.”  
Our laughs lingered before I looked back at Cordelia. She had her gaze locked on me with her reassuring brown eyes. I knew I could trust her. I have always known that.  
“I’ve just…I’ve been having these sort of bleak visualizations when I go to bed. About war, destruction, and death.”  
No detail was spared about the element of the dreams. All of my sisters dead. The coven slaughtered down to a few. Everything. It was not a natural disaster or some kind of second coming. It was intentional, and it was evil.  
Cordelia had made us some simple breakfast while I explained to her the extent of these images of pure apprehension. By the way she walked around the kitchen, it was easy to see that her mind was ricocheting these facts around in her head. Something was troubling her, but she continued to listen carefully, down to the last component.  
“And there’s this girl.” I exclaimed, “The rest of the coven is in my memory. Except for her. I’ve only ever been able to make out her eyes. She has these alluring brown eyes. Also, she’s clearly in pain herself. When I look down I see she’s bleeding, too. But she’s so strong that it doesn’t show. Even after all of that her touch is still…just, so gentle. The most bizarre part about her is that everytime she appears it sparks these memories. Memories I didn’t even know could exist in my mind because they’ve never happened.”  
Cordelia set her mug on the table. It was a copious amount of information to take in at once, but that wasn’t the issue. Something else racked Cordelia’s intellect.  
“Alice, how long has this been happening?” she asked.  
“Maybe a couple of months?” I tried to remember, “At first I thought they were just random nightmares. Clearly it’s something more. It has to be, right?”  
Leaning close to me Cordelia put a hand on mine. “You’re right.”  
Still, I was clueless. Explaining everything didn’t make me feel any better, not in the slightest. As far as I’m concerned I just spoke up a heaping pile of nonsense.  
“How do you know for sure?” I asked.  
“Because,” Cordelia hesitated, as if what she was about to say next was just as hard for her to admit to herself as it was to tell me. “I’ve been having those dreams, too.”  
My body froze, mouth agape. “What?”  
“They’re not exactly the same, but very similar,” She gave me a side-smile. I wasn’t alone.  
Witches already had ingenious intelligence, but Cordelia was the supreme witch. Through spells, rituals, potions, her dynamic was basically any kind of high-end power wrapped up into one, and five times stronger. It was critical that she’s cautious of everything that she does or sees. So, her not only agreeing with me, but having the same dreams let me know that this was serious.  
“How similar?” I asked, yearning to know more.  
Cordelia took a deep breath, “All of the catastrophe is there. The destruction, explosions, and the fire. Our girls being hurt. But I don’t remember having an extra person.”  
“So… you don’t know who the girl is?” I questioned.  
Cordelia shook her head and my heart sunk a bit.  
“Our dreams, they’re similar to one another but yours…” her eyes scanned mine, “Alice yours seem more like prophecy than just sheer coincidence.”  
My head shook out of disbelief. I’m just Alice I’m not some sort of a tenacious witch or a supreme. Everyone else at Robichaux’s has a speciality when it comes to their powers but I have nothing. Of all the things my witch abilities could be and forever I would be looked at as “back to basics”. But then I have these dreams and then…this _girl_. Her presence is overpowering in my mind and I just can’t get her out. Whenever she’s around I have a feeling that I know who I am and that I’m worth something as witch. I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but she was saving my life. Dream or not, she’s present for a reason. And if both of what Cordelia and I are seeing in these nightmares are true, then we have something horrendous ahead of us.  
Glancing up from the table, Queenie peered from around the corner. We had been talking for such a chunk of the morning that time had been forgotten. Cordelia followed my gaze and stood up from the table.  
“Oh, good morning, Queenie.” Cordelia announced.  
Queenie stepped into the kitchen. “Sorry, it looked like y’all were having some serious chat.”  
Cordelia beamed, “No, no, you’re fine.”  
“I just wanted to say that the new girl’s room is all ready,” Queenie said.  
“Oh, perfect. She should be arriving around noon.” Cordelia glanced over to me, remembering that we weren’t finished talking, Why don’t you go let the rest of the girls know so that it’s not some big surprise.”  
Queenie gave a slight nod. “On it, Delia,” she said, then left the kitchen.  
Confused, I glanced at Cordelia, “You didn’t let me know someone new was coming today. I would have done all that for you.”  
My council duties typically included helping new witches settle in to the academy. Showing them their rooms, where the library is, giving them an itinerary for the week. Zoe actually suggested it, and Cordelia approved. They collectively agreed I would be a warm face to welcome the newcomers.  
Cordelia took a couple steps back over to my chair, took my hands, and brought me to my feet. Her arms fell and rested on my shoulders.  
With a hand on my cheek and said, “Why don’t you take it easy today? Go into the greenhouse, find yourself something to work on.”  
As much as I didn’t like abandoning my duties on the council, I could tell what Cordelia was doing and she’s right. I could use a day-off.  
“You’ll be okay without me today?” I asked.  
She nodded, “We’ll be just fine. Don’t you worry.”  
I smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you at dinner, then.”  
Leaving me in the kitchen, Cordelia turned the corner to go to her office. My thoughts pondered, wondering what substantial force the coven could be up against. If my dreams were foreshadowing what’s to come, then I needed to do everything in my power to try and make sense of everything. _Her_. Find out everything about the girl. My gone girl.


	2. Welcome To Robichaux's (Mallory)

_Mallory_

“It’s much nicer than it looks, dear.” Fiery red-headed Myrtle Snow placed a hand on my shoulder. The woman had just met me, arriving at my house only this morning. My bags were packed and I placed in a cab within the blink of an eye. It was a curt departure. But in the landmine of our situation, which I still didn’t fully understand, it had to be done.

Does anyone ever say they need to talk to you and then when you ask if it’s something bad, they just repeat the fact that they need to talk to you? Clearly hiding something? Well, that’s what is was like when Mother told me I was a witch.

Mother loved me, no doubt. It was like that one summer I went to summer camp. She repressed the inner difficulty of letting me go. That’s why she tore herself away from me quickly, handing me off to my camp counselor. So that it would hurt less. Only for her, at least. “You’ll be protected there,” she told me. I had no choice but to accept it. There was just something going on with me that was beyond her control. Beyond my control. 

My eyes guided my head to the engraving on the plaque ivy-canvased stone. Next to the gate it read, _Miss Robichaux’s Academy._ Then one line down, in smaller font _for exceptional young ladies._

There was a buzzer on the right side of the spire gate. Myrtle pressed it and moments later the way onto the property was open. Knuckles white from clutching my bag, I walked down the concrete at a wedding pace. What was I really expecting? Nana once told horror stories about girls like me. It wasn’t those nonsensical versions of the trials in Salem. Most of those facts are exaggerated anyway. People were never burned at the stake, contrary to popular belief. What everyone’s little storybooks don’t tell them is that there are real threats, _actual_ risks for witches. People who want nothing more than to watch us literally burn. Which is why I’m here. It wasn’t because I possess anything “exceptional”. I’m here to safeguard my abilities. 

Between the ivory columns of the house, a door flung open. Lively noises of laughter and conversation sounded from inside. A girl who looked no older than me stood at the entryway, flashing her teeth. Even though she was dressed in intimidating dark colors, she seemed like a warm, calm, gentle human. Certainly no broomstick or pointy hat, but just an average looking girl.

“Hey!” she greeted, “You’re Mallory?”

“That’s me,” I confirmed.

“It’s cool to meet you. I’m Zoe.” Jerking her head towards the house, we both walked inside. Blasts of pure white surrounded the walls, hardwood floors creaked beneath my shoes upon entry. Zoe slipped behind me to close the door. Myrtle had gotten lost behind us somewhere, almost like a phantom. Ahead, girls ranging in age, mostly teenagers, early 20s weaved in and out of the long corridor.

Zoe came in front of me and smiled. “We’re glad your family called. It’s always nice to see that there are more of us out there.”

I mirrored her energy, offering a slight smile in return. It was a kind statement with good intentions, but unfamiliar and confusing was what compelled my life today. With a nod, she guided me down the hall. Every few steps or so I peeked into the rooms to see lessons being taught, girls practicing what looked like spells. Nobody’s face seemed too distraught or misguided. Still, who knew?

Our path became interrupted by another girl. She too wore black, giving compliment to the darkness of her skin.

“Girl, you will _never_ guess what just happened!” she rang, using her voice to reflect her rather large figure. She stood like she had the confidence of a lion reigning leader of the pride. 

Zoe laughed, comfortable in her presence. “I probably won’t, so you might as well just tell me.”

“I’m going to Hollywood!” she sang.

Zoe looked thrilled. “Oh no way, what for?”

“I got my tickets for The Price Is Right. Two days from now Drew Carey is going to call my name and I am going to _come on down._ ” She did a little dance. “And I found this cute little hotel downtown. It’s old and vintage. Super exciting.” Then she looked over Zoe’s shoulder, glancing to me. “Who’s this?”

Intrigued by her pleasant character, I held out my hand. “I’m Mallory.”

Zoe nudged my arm and chimed in, “It’s her first day.”

“Ohh, welcome.” she greeted, accepting my hand. “Queenie. Coven council member and boss ass bitch.”

Zoe rolled her eyes while I giggled. “You could put that on a business card,” I said.

Have to admit, I was pretty shocked at how...normal these people were. Clearly everyone here had abilities to some degree, but overall interactions were merely effortless. To my liking, of course.

Queenie turned back to Zoe. “Where’s Al? She owes me ten bucks. Girl didn’t think I’d snag those stubs.”

Zoe snickered, then sighed. “The usual,” she replied.

“Greenhouse or library. Got it.” Queenie walked backwards. “I’ll see y’all at dinner. And new girl, hope your first day isn’t too bad.”

“Yeah, better watch out. We’re all so awful here,” Zoe teased.

We then continued on, stopping just before two glass doors. Through them sat a tall blonde woman clad in elegant posture. Her pen scribbled away at a paper on the wooden desk lined with brass. 

“This is Cordelia Foxx. She’s the leader of the coven and our Supreme.” Zoe said, softly knocking on the frame. Not knowing what a supreme is, I just smiled and nodded.  
“Come in,” the woman granted access.

“Delia? Mallory’s here,” Zoe said. I forgot how much I had been hiding behind her the entire trek through the house, and I peered out.

“Yes, of course. Come in.” Cordelia rose from her chair. “My name is Cordelia.”

She flashed a kind face towards me, then softly thanking Zoe to let her know she was excused. Zoe slipped out of the room and Cordelia closed the door behind her. She gestured to the chair across from her desk. “Please, Mallory. Have a seat.”

Silently, I sat myself down, the faint squeak of the leather absorbed the dead air. Heels from a pair of small boots leisurely clicked before she sat down to face me. People praise my ability to spark up a conversation with ease, but I had been a deer in the headlights. Everyone here was so sure of themselves, and upon arriving here I thought I knew enough to be the same. Key word: thought.

“Mallory, do you know why you’re here?” Cordelia asked. Her stance was open, leading me to believe that she kept no secrets.

“Um, because I’m a witch?” Not knowing if there was a correct answer, I went off of what I could identify.

Cordelia snickered. She rose from her seat and came around to the front of the desk, leaning on it. “That’s not wrong, for sure. But Mallory, you’re here because you’re special. You have a gift.” I shifted in my seat, not knowing how to place myself. Cordelia continued, “For years young women like yourself have had a legacy of being able to control minds, manipulate objects. Do the unimaginable. You have been blessed with the potential to reach all of those abilities and beyond. Here at the academy we teach our girls to use it in virtue.” When I said nothing, she scrunched her eyebrows before grabbing a file from behind her. Briskly fanning through the couple of pages, she asked, “Your parents told me they caught you levitating, is that correct?”

I nodded my head. 

“Did you understand what was happening?” she asked.

My batted eyes looked down in unease, “They told me what they had seen, but I had no memory of even doing any of that stuff. Most of the time I don’t understand what’s going on with me. It just… happens.”

With a cock of her head, Cordelia crossed her arms. Fairly intrigued. “Just happens?”

Again, I nodded. “My Nana, she was always afraid that witch powers were going to skip my generation. She taught me everything about magic and witchcraft,” I explained, “When my parents explained to me the levitation that I couldn’t remember, that’s when I knew I was just like my Nana.”

Cordelia asked with interest, “Your grandmother was a witch?”

“She told me our bloodline stretches all the way back to Salem.”

Taken aback by awe, Cordelia paused before standing me up and placing her hands on my shoulders. “Then I guess that just supports the fact that you are, indeed, special.”

Giving her a grin, I was suddenly overcome with the emotion that maybe I do belong here. Would I have a lot to learn? Absolutely. Maybe now I’ll be able to go into depth about my family’s past, what we’re really about. Know how the ones who came before me beat the path for us to be standing where we are now.

Cordelia gathered my bag and opened the door. “C’mon. Let me show you around.”

We probed just about every room of the academy. She brought me into the kitchen, letting me know that the fridge was open access. Although it wasn’t necessary, all the girls were allowed to cook and bake whatever they pleased. Just so long as they cleaned up after themselves. Then the lesson room, which is where I would spend a lot of my time, was to the left of the grand staircase. One wide set forked into two winding set of stairs that brought us to the upper-level of the house.

“There’s more to see, but dinner is so soon. Afterwards you’ll have some time to explore,” Cordelia said. She opened a poorly painted white door that was in front of us and we stepped into the room. The sight was outdated, and so was the aroma. Musty, with traces of sage. Adjacent to each other were two beds enveloped between four paneled white walls.

“Hope you’ll be alright, but you won’t have a roommate for the time being,” Cordelia said, “We have an odd number of girls right now.”

A bit disappointing. On the bright side, though, this would allow a decent amount of wiggle room to adjust. Cordelia reminded me that dinner was at five, then promptly excused herself out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Ambling to the far cot, I lobbed my backpack and it bounced on the mattress. A piece of paper flopped onto the floor once I made it across the room. Picking it up, turns out it was a card. In thin, swift handwriting it said:

_Mallory,_   
_Welcome to our little witchy family! The academy is happy that you can now call Robichaux's your new home. Through lessons and creativity you will learn the capacity of your abilities and we will offer guidance in any way possible. From here on out you are under the safety of this coven. Happy first day!_   
_Your girls on the Witches Council,_   
_Cordelia, Myrtle, Queenie, Zoe, and Alice_

I quizzed myself on the last name at the bottom of the note. Alice… had I met an Alice today? The other names I could perfectly picture their faces, but not her. Not a bother, because eventually I would come to know everyone here. Shrugging, I set the card down on the nightstand next to the bed. What I wanted most right now was to settle in.

Forty minutes passed and I had unloaded my clothes into the dresser, figured out how the shower worked, and changed my clothes into a casual sweater and black jeans. For the finishing touch I pinned a picture of my Nana and I to the corkboard above my lamp. It was from the fall the weekend of my eighth birthday when she had told Mother we were going to the Franklin Park Zoo.

_“We’re not going downtown?”_ I piped up from the back seat when I didn’t recognize any part of the Massachusetts plains rolling past the window.  
Nana just grinned from the rearview mirror. _“My Mallie, there is something out there far more valuable than a couple of tigers laying out in the sun from behind plexiglass.”_

She took me up north instead. That was the first time I had ever been to Salem. There, I was informed about the true origins of our family: who we are, where we came from, the way we adapted. Without stepping foot in a single museum, I learned more about the trials than later years in school could ever teach me. We spent the day choosing jewels and Nana had picked out a sun and moon necklace in one of the antique shops. She looped it around me, saying, _“Whether or not you can find it, you have a power far greater than any force that comes upon you.”_ I looked up at her with stars in my eyes, standing in the square of Salem, Massachusetts. Since then, that necklace never left my neck. 

In my new room, everything unpacked and put away, my hand grazed the gold chain around my neck. I sighed, “I won’t let you down, Nana. Promise.”


End file.
